


Ficlet: Glow

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's marked him as hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Glow

The club is so dark that Kara can’t see his face. It’s only her white glowing handprints painted across his chest that marks him as hers. Lee’s eyes glisten when she gets close, breath laden with whiskey and lust. She licks into his mouth and rears back with a laugh, twisting her hips over and over to the rhythm as her eyes drift into slits. Booze and pills ease into her limbs, taking the edge off her awareness, creating a haze of sensation that prickles her skin in the heat.

There is nothing to see in this place that doesn’t glow. Bizarre creatures with two heads and long swirling snake bodies that writhe and shimmer in the black light. Graffiti loops and twists along the walls. Music, hypnotic and deep, pulls their bodies towards each other, towards strangers, but always back again. The glowing eyes of a black kitten follow her as she dances, curious and eager for play. Innocent and dirty; it’s just how she likes it.

Kara snakes a leg over Lee’s hip and pulls him tight. His own handprints glow around her waist. _You’re mine_ , he’d said, half drunk and bold. It’s truer than she’ll admit, but she doesn’t say it. She just turns off her brain and feels him. Even behind the dark of her eyelids, the strobes sparkle, creating their own glow inside her brain. In a trance, she bends into him, falling backwards in his arms, secure that he’s got her. At least for tonight.


End file.
